F a c e To F a c e
by nowherePsychiatrist
Summary: Dave Strider decide darle una pequeña y cool sorpresa a su mejor amigo después de un poco más de tres años en los que solamente gozaban de comunicarse por Pester. Pero al llegar al paradero del azabache, Strider parece ser el más afectado al verle frente a frente, sintiendo un extraño sentimiento por el joven de los grandes incisivos. / OneShot


**_Para Adriana Flores  
de mí, ¡tatá! _**

Debajo del sol abrasador de medio día un rubio con lentes oscuros sostenía un pedazo de papel con una dirección anotada, levantaba la vista de vez en cuando y observaba las casas blancas a lo lejos, eran idénticas y se sentía perdido. No encontraba hallazgo de originalidad en cada una de aquellas casas tan lúgubres y faltas de estilo. Traía un moderno celular en el bolsillo del pantalón del cual conectaban unos audífonos que se situaban en las orejas del rubio y emitían un fuerte sonido de canciones electrónicas, seguramente compuestas por él mismo.

Continuó caminando tranquilamente, con la mirada fija al frente y ojeando las casas, buscando una en _especial_.

Transcurrieron los minutos, y se detuvo frente a un árbol que hacía amplia sombra a una llanta colgada como columpio de una de sus fuertes ramas. Sonrió levemente al pensar que tal vez había encontrado lo que buscaba. Llevó la mirada hacia atrás del árbol y observó otra casa, no diferente a las demás excepto por la llanta colgando de aquel macizo.

Caminó hacia la puerta de entrada quitándose los audífonos de los oídos, se iba preparando psicológicamente para el momento en el que estaría por fin frente a frente con su mejor amigo desde hacía tres años, pero todo pánico y nerviosismo se esfumó al escuchar música saliendo de los muros de la casa. Alguien se encontraba tocando un piano.

Tocó la puerta con su puño unas dos veces, nadie le abrió y la música continuaba sonando dentro. Sospechó que no le escucharían por más que lo intentara. Llevó una mano al pobo de la puerta y para su buena suerte no se encontraba con llave. Dudó un momento si entrar o no pero al final todo se redujo a que entraría de igual manera.

Dave entró a la sala de la casa, observo a muchos arlequines y la melodía continuaba sonando, empezaba con tono dulce y melancólico y seguía con tonos mayores, siguió caminando hasta donde parecía provenir el sonido del piano, y le pareció detectar frustración, pero descartó la idea cuando los ritmos que siguieron poseían una destreza y velocidad que desafiaban su imaginación. Recordó sus días en Sburb y quedó inmóvil frente a la puerta de lo que parecía ser un estudio. Definitivamente la canción provenía de aquel lugar.

Ahora la canción sonaba emocionante y sintió como un escalofrío recorría su espalda y le enchinaba la piel, esto le produjo un rápido impulso de adrenalina que le obligaron a abrir la puerta, y a medio abrir divisó a John tocando el piano, más no era el mismo John con el que hablaba por pester y hacía bromas estúpidas todo el tiempo, su rostro sereno y concentrado en la música era algo que Dave simplemente no pudo explicar. Al tocar el piano sus dedos se movían con exquisita velocidad y precisión, y sus grandes ojos azules adornados por aquellos lentes veían las partituras al compás de lo que tocaba.

Dave quedó en el marco de la puerta, callado, simplemente observando y sintiéndose extrañamente atraído por la música y quién la producía en aquel viejo piano.

La canción terminó al poco tiempo y John bajó las manos, parecía triste. Seguido soltó un suspiro melancólico y cubrió las teclas haciendo a la madera crujir.

Se levantó, aún sin sentir la presencia de Dave a sus espaldas, y al voltear le observó en el marco de la entrada al estudio, soltó un ¨gasp¨ como de niña asustada, llevándose una mano a la boca, cubriéndola como si se negara a hablar, pero en sus ojos Dave veía el regocijo de verle en persona.

John por fin soltó unas palabras sin dejar de sonreír, parecía estar al borde de las lágrimas, ─ ¿Qu-qué haces aquí, Dave? ─ y se fue acercando cada vez más, ahora riendo de alegría con un leve sonrojo en las mejillas por la sorpresa.

Ni siquiera Dave podía contestar con certeza aquella pregunta, observaba a John y sentía un mar de sentimientos encontrados dentro de él, revueltos unos entre otros, pidiendo a gritos su atención. No pudo evitar sonreír al notar cómo el contrario no dejaba de hacerlo, cuando hacía unos momentos se encontraba casi deprimido y sumergido en un mundo de nostalgia. Dave simplemente se inmutó a decirle; ─He venido a oírte tocar.


End file.
